


罗马不相信眼泪

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 现代演艺圈AU；尤利娅是安东尼和屋大维的女儿。
Relationships: Mark Antony/Octavius Caesar
Kudos: 1





	罗马不相信眼泪

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘填坑

媒体记者团团包围下屋大维熟练营业，轻描淡写地打退记者盛赞掩藏的八卦意图，比如“你和安东尼互动真是火花四射”，他回“谢谢夸奖多亏了西塞罗前辈”；再有“不愧是内定演员十分贴合角色”，他回“这只是你的感觉”；当然，意图打探尤利娅消息的记者都感受到了奥古斯都和蔼的目光……三十出头的影帝怎会有如此眼神朱庇特也不知道，那和片场花絮里他化妆时视线也不住飘往正在道具步廊下蹦蹦跳跳的女儿形成的对比着实鲜明。  
  
站在身旁同样营业的安东尼骂在心口难开，屋大维营销咖立爱女人设不要脸：按屋大维的宣传套路，HP莫莉妈妈“NOT MY DAUGHTER”名场面和他亲爹眼神的meme即将从青鸟刷到脸书reddit，再卷到YTB和ins，最后以各种方式在AO3拥有一席之地。然而秉持诚实的态度，他必须承认被狼爸监督赶作业的尤利娅的确可怜可爱——即使讨厌的屋大维总是力图使他远离小姑娘，越远越好——老父过保护可以理解，前妻留下了一个女儿，然而屋大维似乎对自己特别防备：意识到对方秉持“安东尼猛于私生”使他着实失落了一阵，合作伙伴宁愿对付一群STK也不让尤利娅来自己这里避避风头。

尤利娅被喜怒不形于色的屋大维拽着手小跑向保姆车，转过头依依不舍向剧组人员告别。安东尼瞬间明白尽管尤利娅的身世从来都是小报杂志钟爱的题材，为什么没有人怀疑她不是屋大维的血脉——就算散在六十对父女连连看里，他们的照片也是最先被找出的一对。许多人声称从尤利娅眉眼之间看到了某某的影子，可惜最新的照片总会让流言不攻自破。

很显然，安东尼犯了两个错误：第一，HP和SPQR的梦幻联动大潮掀起滔天巨浪的地方不是青鸟，墙内开花墙外香，丝绸之路那端赛里斯人显然比罗马公民更喜欢男妈妈，然而两开花的最终落脚点依旧AO3，不可思议；第二，屋大维喜爱尤利娅发自真心，即使三分情意他能渲染到十分，真真假假虚虚实实……


End file.
